


舞生日賀文

by fx0000



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: For Birthday, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fx0000/pseuds/fx0000
Summary: 舞子・マイヤ・ストロンスカヤ生誕祭2020願三人得到幸福。
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov & Shindo Arata, Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Maiko Maya Stronskaya, Maiko Maya Stronskaya & Shindo Arata
Kudos: 1





	舞生日賀文

舞子一直覺得，她是個乖孩子。

她看著桌上的玻璃球折射出午後的陽光，折射出她的眼睛，折射出慎導家客廳的擺設，玻璃球內部的雪花不斷落在雪人身上。是媽媽從俄羅斯帶過來的，說她不在她身邊時她可以看著這顆玻璃球想念她，等她忙完工作後就會回家陪她。 在戰亂的祖國也沒有閒情逸致去欣賞那顆球的美麗，他們總是不斷又不斷的祈求自己的家不要被戰火砲彈摧毀；然而來到日本之後倒是多了許多時間欣賞那顆球，睡不著的時候就聽媽媽的話，數著片片雪花數到睡著，然後她來到了慎導家，因為工作的關係媽媽不能常常陪她，所以媽媽讓她借住到偶爾會來家裡拜訪的篤志叔叔家裡。  
帶著忐忑緊張的心情舞子說出了自己的名字，甚至因為不熟悉的日語導致她覺得自己說話的聲音很陌生，即使如此那個拋下玩具興奮朝她跑來的日本男孩還是面帶笑容看向她，他的眼睛閃閃發亮，是甜蜜的蜂蜜色，她想。  
——舞子跟炯一樣都是來自俄羅斯，要多陪她聊天哦。年幼的舞子聽見慎導篤志說，於是另一名金髮的男孩慢半拍的站起身應了聲好也走了過來。日本男孩開口，他說：「我是灼——他是炯，請多多指教！小舞！」  
「我是炯。炯·米哈伊爾·伊格納多夫。」  
高個子的金髮男孩這麼說，他跟日本男孩兩個人有相當大的不同，一個很開朗一個很害羞，不過都很親切。因為他們算是同鄉吧。舞子點點頭，小聲回了句：「請、請多指教。」  
她覺得伊格納多夫這個發音有些熟悉，可就在她還沒釐清這份熟悉時灼便邀請了她。  
「那我們一起玩吧！」  
舞子喜歡吃甜的，蜂蜜很甜，她總是會多吃幾口。所以她沒有辦法抵抗那雙蜂蜜色的金黃眼眸承載的笑意，日本男孩的存在消除了她對新環境的不安，舞子不知不覺握住了灼伸出的手，她瞥了一旁的俄羅斯男孩，對方也是期盼著等她的回應。  
舞子點點頭，加入兩個男孩的行列。

她的生活熱鬧了起來。

難免會有大人都不在家的時候，這個時候就算覺得寂寞也會有另一個人陪在自己身邊——比起自己孤零零一人，只要有別人在就會安心許多。她在慎導家也當了個乖孩子。她會提議三個人開著夜燈一起睡覺，灼會提議睡前聊些有趣或是奇奇怪怪的事，炯是默默陪著他們偶爾說出驚人的話惹得他們整個晚上都睡不好，要是想念誰，她就拿出水晶球三個人一起透過玻璃折射的光線窺看慎導家的各個角落；後來那顆水晶球舞子留在了慎導家，她對灼說如果感到寂寞，就看水晶球，她跟炯會講俄羅斯的冬天是怎麼樣的，跟日本又有何不同。灼會陷進他們口中那遙遠又神秘的西伯利亞魅力，舞子跟炯藉此懷念故鄉、懷念不在身邊的親人，他們都害怕寂寞，所以特別珍惜彼此在一起的時光。

  
他們逐漸成為一個個體，成了沒有血緣關係，卻難以拆散的家人。

  
雖然炯上高中以後很常衝動過頭跟人打架，小灼也很容易這裡擦傷那裡破皮，她也一直跟在兩人身旁深怕兩個青春期的男孩子搞出什麼蠢事而默默守護他們；幾年後的她成了被守護的那方，好幾次的焦慮不安憂憤侵蝕著她的精神，也是他們的鼓勵與陪伴她才撐了過來。於是舞子從某個深夜，某個午後，某個清晨——實際上她也記不得，從某個時候開始下定決心，為了他們——縱使自己看不見，自己也要做些什麼。

教團是他們前所未有的危機，她避免掉炯大開殺戒，卻沒避免他們吵架，甚至有些事情似乎蠢蠢欲動潛伏在他們身邊。她不能退縮，如果真的屈服了那些無形中的壓力，他們就再也回不去了。  
誰都不能從她身邊奪走這份羈絆。

她會在這邊等著他們平安回來。  
她會等他們，因為她不能沒有他們。

**＊＊＊**

那是在有些悶熱的午後發生的事。  
今天是她的生日，也不強求他們能順利趕上原定的晚餐時間。畢竟幾天前他們又忙到通霄，她沒辦法幫上他們的忙，唯一能做的就是，準備營養充足的晚餐罷了。  
舞子一如既往地出門複診，最近能看見模糊的外界的時候越來越多，她為此暗自高興著。應該要告訴炯，但不知道為什麼真的恢復視力時反而想給兩位菁英監視官驚喜。（可能內心某部分在偷偷報復炯跟灼都逞強不讓她知道他們的傷勢。）  
她琢磨著今天的晚餐，羅宋湯，沙拉，黑麥麵包⋯⋯等炯回來或許還能做炸麵包。微弱的視力配上輔助ＡＩ或許能買到炸麵包需要的食材，炸物的調理方式太危險，炯都不讓她做，只好趁他不在家偷偷準備，等他發現時一切就太遲了——於是只好勉為其難地下廚。  
她能大概想到炯的反應，他又會皺起眉頭，邊嘆氣邊叫灼不要來搗亂，舞子難掩發自內心的笑容，請計程車調頭。想像炯的表情跟那灼之間時有時無的攻防戰，她就覺得很開心。

買了必須的食材，還有炸麵包缺少的蘑菇，豬肉，起司，舞子心滿意足走出超市。

正當她走向計程車搭乘處，灼的聲音制止了她的動作，「小舞——」  
她一時抓不清方向，四處張望，輔助AI似乎也在尋找聲音來源有好一陣子都沒反應，直到聽起來輕鬆自在的腳步聲靠近，她們才確定了來人的位置。  
「小灼？」舞子偏頭，身穿西裝，與自己差不多的身高，應該是灼。  
「正解。」灼笑著順手拿過她手上的袋子，解釋了自己出現在這的理由。「今天我先下班了，炯叫我來超市買酸奶⋯⋯」  
「我已經買好了喔。」  
哦哦那就太好啦——灼晃了晃手上兩袋，塑膠袋發出簌簌聲，他看了看遠方，視線貌似拉回到她身上，「那就一起回家吧。」  
舞子下意識說了好，然而逐漸遠離計程車處她才想起眼前的青梅竹馬能坐上駕駛座了。  
「一起回家⋯⋯小灼要開車嗎？」  
「⋯⋯小舞妳真是讓我傷心啊⋯⋯」  
「不、我不是那個意思⋯⋯」  
舞子匆忙縮近她跟灼之間的距離，灼微側過身以確保他不會妨礙到導盲杖，舞子鼓著臉頰辯解自己絕對不是擔心灼的開車技術是否能讓他們安全到家，而是從來沒見過灼開車才會這麼驚訝。  
「話不能這麼說，我好歹也有駕照啊！而且還能自動駕駛啊小舞！」  
她們一邊打鬧一邊上了車，而確實也像灼說的，有駕照的話姑且是不用擔心——要是有萬一，就，自動駕駛能讓他們安全到達御茶之水。舞子並沒有把她多餘的擔心說出口。

  
然而灼去找停車位，她先到家的瞬間，某個照理來說還在工作中的人已經回家正站在廚房裡清洗碗盤，廚房還飄著淡淡的奶油香與濃郁的伯爵紅茶香。  
⋯⋯該不會翹班吧？舞子忍住問出荒謬至極的疑問，她隔著一道牆、一個輔助AI的協助試圖理解炯的行為——「親愛的，你是休假嗎？」  
「我沒有⋯⋯妳怎麼這麼早回來？」  
「這是我的台詞才對吧？」  
炯的聲音蒙上一層錯愕，她在混亂之中捕捉到炯的——炯跟灼的意圖，然後前者直率地表示自己以通宵寫報告換來一天的安寧，後者則是確確實實地儘速完成了日常業務爭取到和二係交代與早退。正當到她無話可說。舞子眨眨眼，選擇將注意力放到自方才進門起就聞到的香味。  
問了才知道，是生日蛋糕。這就很尷尬，她想。  
舞子佇在原地不知所措，忽地聞到蔓越莓的香氣，她想都沒想張開了嘴。接著一大匙的果醬填滿她的味覺。  
「會太酸嗎？」  
「嗯⋯⋯不會。」  
電子鎖的聲音同時響起，灼的腳步聲與招呼聲重新回到了知覺裡，她聽見灼停下他雀躍的碎步，沈默不語，衝到他們之間突爆發地怪罪炯。

「炯你太差勁了吧，居然讓小舞發現蛋糕！而且！為什麼我不能試吃！」  
「你剛剛已經嚐過了吧，不要趁舞子在就耍賴！」  
「我們大失敗啊，炯。」  
「只是驚喜變得不是驚喜而已。」  
「那就是失敗。」  
灼嘆了口氣說，似乎有些失落，舞子打算開口化解這個意外時，灼又重新喚她的名字。  
「嘛、沒想到會變成這樣，那就現在送給妳吧。」  
「咦？」

  
她被灼牽著遠離了廚房，舞子瞇起眼，嘗試辨認灼一瞬間遞到眼前的大型物品。那個有著塑膠的聲音，被一大束扇形紙包裝，本體柔軟又單薄，重量彰顯一定的數量，每個季節隨著不同溫度散發著不同香氣，她甚至摸到了帶有刺的莖。  
是一大把花束。  
舞子一向很喜歡花，小時候便會收到大人給她的各式各樣的花，炯跟灼也都會買花讓他們成為裝潢的一部分，花香成了他們家不可或缺的元素。

自某個時候開始，舞子再也不期待誰送她東西以示她在他人心目中的重要性，物品輕易損毀，人容易消失。她不希望炯跟灼為了她做太多，因為她就會太依賴他們；縱然在那個令人害怕卻不得不堅強的時候她壓下了所有的不安與不信，物品誓約哪個比較重要，她當然會說是他們的約定。

不過，她偶爾，偶爾還是會為了一些小事雀躍與感動，比如——一個送她花，一個幫她做生日蛋糕。  
無論他們人在哪裡，他們總是她的依靠。

  
所以，稍微撒嬌一下也沒關係的吧。


End file.
